When Arthur is in Love
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: A classic love triangle with some not so classic twists. FrUK all the way and some hints of PruHun Spamano and GerIta. Anti-UsUk. My first multi-chap fic. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, and I think that everyone knows that if I owned Hetalia, Prussia would be in every episode. Now complete! Sorry, Al is really 2!P...
1. Murder!

**Finally! A long story! I told you I would make a longer story. -3-**

It was attempted murder. I heard it from the police when they called. Now I was speeding down the road, 100 mph, towards the hospital. there were a million thoughts swarming through my head.

It was well past 10 now, we had a date planned for 7, thats when I knew something was wrong. Francis wasn't waiting for me- he was always early. I waited for an hour before I went home. Francis had been on a buisness trip for over a week, this date had been to celebrate his homecoming. I though that he was stuck in traffic or his flight was delayed, so I didn't call.

It was around 9:30 when I got the call. I was drinking tea and reading classic french fairytales (from him, obviously). The phone went off and I went to answer it. I almost passed out. Everything was a blur. Hospital? Francis? NOW?

I didn't stay on the line long enough to hear the rest of what else they said, I was already out the door. Now I was on the road to reaching Hetalia Hospital. When I finally reached the large building, I feverishly clambered out of my car.

"Francis Bonnefoy" I managed to get out to the receptionist. "Where is he?" the Japanese man simply looked at me. After a long moment, he spoke.

"Reration?"

"Boyfriend. Where is he?"

"Room 443" he replied. The man then began to giggle with a brunette nurse holding a frying pan about yaio. I rolled my eyes and rushed to the specified room. I was stopped in front of the room by a blond man in a green uniform.

"Excuse me, sir, who are you?" asked the officer

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." I replied, slightly peeved

"Oh, your Arthur!" he sounded relived "Let me fill you in on Mr. Bonnefoy's condition." He led me by the arm into a makeshift office.

"What happened to him?" I demanded, tears were welling up in my grassy eyes.

"He was walking towards the restaurant you were meeting at" he paused I nodded, silently willing him to continue. "When he was shot. There were 3 bullets, one in his chest, right near his heart, one one in his arm, and one in his stomach." the officer looked up at me. I nodded once again. "He fell to the sidewalk, bleeding quite profusley, the gun was left by his body, and the name of the killer written in blood." the officer concluded. I was now crying furiousy.

He waited until I stopped sobbing to continue. "He had a bunch of roses with him, and we found this." the man pulled out a small velvet box. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth.

"Is h-he a-alive?" I stuttered.

"Yes, but just barley. Were not sure he'll make it through the extensive surgury..." he trailed off.

"Who shot him!" I demanded. I was now angry. Everything was going well in my life, Francis may have even propose tonight, and now because of some idiot he was dying in the other room. Whoever did this was going to pay.

"Yes, it was an Alfred F Jones. He said he knew you.**(sorry, i'm usually FACE, but i couldn't think of anyone else...)**I looked up. Al? Why Alfred? HE did this?

"Where is he?" I asked the officer, Vash.

"He's in the other room" he replied "And Francis has asked to see you after surgury, so who would you like to see first?"

"Alfred." I said. I was so angry, I would strangle the git.

"Okay, then right this way.."

**So this was the first chapter of my first multi-chapter fic. Reviews are appriciated. kbye :3**


	2. Alfred!

**Chapter 2! Thank you so much for the 2 people who reviewed my story. I dedicate this chapter to them. Warning: There is cursing. Get over it. It's rated T for a reason. Carry on. -3-**

_Previously: "Alfred" I said. I was s angry I could strangle the git._

_"Okay, right this way, Mr. Kirkland..."_

Now:

He led me to the other room, and I saw Al, all tied up. He looked like the bloody beast he was. I was enraged that he would even _touch _Francis, let alone try and murder him.

"You" my voice rung out coldly.

"Why, hello to you too, Artie." he smiled. I walked up to the foolish American.

**_SLAP!_**

The noise rang out into the silent room. His nose now bled and I watched as the red liquid mingled with his skin.

"What was that for, Iggy?" he yelled. I could tell he was acting innocent- and I wasn't buying it or his crocodile tears. I had known him to long for that.

"You git!" I yelled "You tried to kill my boyfriend! What the hell!"

"But Iggy..." he whined "I thought that I was your boyfriend." he smirked. He was trying to be attractive and cute- and totally failing.

"No you fucker, your not!" I yelled. He looked at me in mock hurt.

"But Arthur... I love you" he kissed my cheek "I love you. I love you. I love you" Forehead, nose, chin. I pushed him away.

"No, you bloody bastard" I backed up "don't touch me."

"Iggy, why are you here?" he asked, once again feigning innocence.

"I want to know why you tried to murder Francis." I was dead serious, and he knew it. He dropped the act and sighed.

"Alright Arthur, you win." he began...

TBC...


	3. The Past is Back

**Chappie 3 everyone! Time for Al's confessions! Some past will be dug up and we can check up on poor Franny soon. I feel like I've forgotten him... Oh! and Mattie will be coming up, too! Enjoy! :3**

"You know when we broke up, 4 years ago?" How could I forget? He broke my heart into tiny bits. Then I met Francis. He was perfect in every way. He was kind, gentle, loving and intelligent as well s being drop-dead gorgeous. **(If you can't tell, Franny's my favorite character -3-) **I was quite surprised that out of everyone he chose me. I was short, skinny, and had bushy eyebrows that looked like they came straight from an anime. **(O.O) **He always told me that my large green eyes were what drew him to me. But that was off topic.

Alfred's annoying voice jolted me back. "Well," he continued "I assume you do." I nodded my head. "When I dumped you, I expected you to come crawling back to me, but it didn't happen. I saw you with that, that thing" he sounded disgusted and gestured a bound hand towards Francis's room. I was shocked to say the least.

"How dare you call Francis a_ thing_! You bloody wanker! He's everything you aren't and never were! He has never hit me or verbally abused me! He hasn't forced me into doing something I didn't want to do! Unlike you." this time it was I who sounded disgusted. I knew that I was about to snap. One more bad word from that bloody American's mouth...

"Whatever. Anyway, I decided that it was a mistake to break it off with you, so I decided to ya know, dispose of_ him._" he motioned his head towards Francis's door once more. I stared at the other man in shock. My large eyes widened even more as his words sank in.

"You know,it was probably the worst decision you ever made to go out with that." he said nonchalantly. That did it.

"WHAT!" I cried "You arrogant, narcissistic, idiotic bastard! What the hell! Who in their right mind would want to go back to YOU of all people?!" I screeched like a banchee. Alfred's eyes widened. "Why the fuck would you ever, EVER think that hurting Francis would make me want to be with you! You idiot!"

Then I did something I had never done before, I punched him. I had slapped him away a few times and pushed him off, but never had I punched him. And it felt good. His head knocked back an blood splurted out of his nose.

He stared at me, gobsmacked. His mouth hung agape like a fish out of water. I turned around, pleased with my work and strutted out of the room.

**Okay, so thats chapter 3. I swear Franny will be in the next chapter and so will Mattie (Kuma: Who? Me: KUMA!). Also, does anyone else listen to BIGBANG? God, I fell in love with them after hearing Fantastic, Baby. I also really like Wings. Anyway, off topic. See you next time. I swear I'm gonna update soon. kbye :3**


	4. Amour

**Okay, so I haven't gotten any feedback for the last two chapters, but here I am again. I hope you enjoy.(Mattie and Francis are in this chappie, btw)**

As soon as I exited, I was swarmed by people. Doctors, nurses, police, and even some press who had gotten leaked information.

I was pulled aside by a timid looking doctor. His name tag read Mathew Williams, I had never noticed him before but he looked flustred.

"E-excuse me? Mr. Kirkland?" he stuttred out

"Yes" I replied

"H-hi. I'm Dr. Williams. I'm in charge of Mr. Bonnefoy's surgury." he stated

"How is he? Is he okay? When can I see him?" I bombarded the poor doctor with questions.

"H-he's stable, you c-can see h-him now." he led me to room 443and opened the door. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. Francis was bound and bandaged throughout his muscular torso. A heart monitor hooked up to him, beeping. I prayed desperatly that the line wouldn't go flat like in the soap operas I pretended not to watch. (I couldn't help myself- they're addicting!)

I rushed over to my angel. His blue eyes fluttured open, they were half-lidded, but I could still see their sparkle. Crystal droplets began to cascade down my pale cheeks.

He cupped my face gently and wiped away my tears. A sob broke out of my throat as I nestled my head into his neck. When I finally looked up, he was still holding me protectivly.

"F-francis" I sobbed out, my voice was thick from crying.

"Shhh, mon petite lapian." he cooed. This sent me into a fresh wave of tears. I had always taken our relationship for granted. Now I realized how much I loved him, needed him. I also realized how awful I was to him. I called him frog, I rejected his love, I pushed him away. He always stuck by me, it was as if he knew how I really felt without needing words. H really was perfect.

"Y-you idiot!" a sob wracked throughout my body. "Why do you love me? You could have anyone! You chose me. Why? Look where it got you!" I sobbed into his bandaged chest. He took me into his lap and comforted me until I ceased to shake. I looked him in the eye, and he stared back.

"Answer me." I said. I could tell he heard the pleading in my voice. "Please." I whimpered. He took my trembling hand and siged. He still smelled of roses and french bread.

"Alright, mon amour." he caved. That man could never say no to me. "I love you because..." he trailed off. My heart sank. He didn't know why? His sweet voice forced me out of my trance. "Arthur, how many stars are in the sky?" He looked at me, his clear blue orbs staring into my green ones.

"Francis! How do you expect me to answer a question like that! It's impossible to describe how many stars there are!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly." he smiled.

"Huh?" I said unintelligently.

"Now you know how I feel trying to describe how much I love the most important thing in my life." he smiled softly.

"Your so cheesy, frog." I whispered, more tears were now swimming in my eyes. He released his strong grasp on my hand and was now holding out the velvet box Vash had shown me earlier.

"Happy anniversary, Arthur" he smiled. I glanced at the clock. 12:01, it was offically our 5th anniversary. That sneaky, romantic bastard.

"Arthur, I love you more than anything else. Your smile, your glare, your face when you pretend your cooking is better than mine. I want to be with you, forever. So, will you marry me?" I was shocked. My hands flew over my mouth, and tears in my eyes. I nodded.

"Y-yes" I whispered "Yes." He slipped the beautiful diamond nestled on a gold band, engraved with the words _Je t'aime mon bel Arthur. _He leaned slowly in and I quickly closed the gap between us. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.

**END! See you next time. Just so you know, I update faster with some feedback.. hint hint. Oh and if you didn't know, mon petite lapian means my little rabbit\bunny. Also, the next chappie will be about 1 year later... so enjoy! Oh and more drama ensues,**


	5. Wedding Bells

**Hello again. Sorry, it's been a few days... I appreciate all the reviews, and sorry for all you America fans out there for hating on Al. (Rachel, if you read this story, don't kill me). I have something planned for Alfred, but I need to have him play out the part of the bad guy in this chappie. Also, I shoved England in a dress. Your welcome Arthur fangirls everywhere. I would also like to thank 20 Percent Awesomer for their review and whoever the guest was in chappie 3. Thanks for reading my autor's notes, sometimes I just feel like I'm all alone up here... Sorry for my rambling... On with the story!**

-One Year Later (Prep for sap, fluff, and drama)-

Okay, so maybe I was just slightly off. Now everything was perfect. My wedding was next week, and I have quite possibly fallen even harder for that french frog.(Don't ask) We've entered the adoption process, and are most likley to have twin boys by the end of next month. Francis had even been able to get me into a dress for our wedding.(again, don't ask.)

It's a bloody good thing I love that git.

Today, were celebrating my birthday, I'm turning 22. Francis has only just turned 23 himself. His two best friends and their partners will be at our wedding as well as their siblings.

Our guest list is quite small actually. It has Gibert and his little brother Ludwig. Gilbert's girlfriend, Elizabeta and Luddy's boyfriend, Feliciano. Felicano's twin brother Lovino and his boyfriend Antonio (Who is Francis and Gil's other best friend). Our friends Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Mathew, Feilks, Toris, Vash, and Lilly will also be there.

Kiku, Elizabeta, and Mathew were doctors and nurses at the hospital, and Vash was the policeman (He ha returned!). Who knew that we'd make such good friends out of such a horrid thing?

I walked into the small flat I shared with Francis and looked around. I sighed contently as I fell face first onto our tasteful couch. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Francis walk in. He sat down next to me and began to stroke my hair absently.

I smiled and he leaned down to give me a soft kiss. I snuggled into him and fell into a deep sleep.

The days past in a blur, and before I knew it, I was at the small secluded church for my wedding. Eliza, Feli, Feilks and Kiku soon walked in to where I was changing into my dress.

"Arthur!" Elizabeta gasped "You look beautiful!" I felt my face go red as I blushed profoundly at her comment.

"Yeah, like you totally do, Iggy! You could like totes go cross-dressing with me and Liet!" gushed Feilks. I shot a half-hearted glare at the Polish man.

"Or cospraying." cut in the usually silent Japanese man from across the room.

"There is no way in bloody hell I will ever cosplay." I blushed (who else wants to see Iggy cosplay?) as I stared into my reflection. It truly was a pretty dress. The gown was a creamy white ball gown. There were no sleeves and minor beading, just enough to sparkle. The dress hit the floor and had a large white bow on the back. I wore no makeup (per-usual) and had white flats on as well as a long silver locket that Francis had given m years ago. I fiddled with the engagement band on my finger.

"Are you ready?" The Hungarian broke the silence.

"As I'll ever be." I said. She gave me a soft smile as my brother came to walk me down the isle.

When I saw Francis, my breath was caught in my throat. He was in a simple tux, a white rose adorning the pocket. His golden hair was tied back with a stark ribbon. Small wisps escaped the bow's hold and framed his face. He wore a black tie and his crystal blue eyes shone.

As I neared him, he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You look beautiful, mon amour." A blush once again stained my cheeks.

"I love you, frog." I muttered to him. He smiled at me. As the preacher, Roma (He was gonna make it in here some how, sneaky bastard...), all I could think of was Francis. When the time came, I heard his clear, intoxicating voice ring out "I do"

Then, I was asked the same questions and without hesitation, I sealed my fate. "I do." I loved when things worked out for me.

Francis slipped the ring on my finger. It connected perfectly with my engagement ring to form a heart. It was beautiful.

"If there is any reason why these two shouldn't be wed, and I don't see a problem with it, they're adorable together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Roma spoke. I blushed at his words, I was doing that more of late, and Francis smirked. We were about to move on with the ceremony when the church doors burst open.(can you say soap opera?)

"I object!" yelled a voice. One that I hadn't heard in months...

**Dun dun dun! Can you guess who? It's pretty obvious. It's Austria! He was left out of the fun and was angry, duh. I'm just kidding! It's Alfred. I'm so mean to him... Well, see you next time. **


	6. Aftermath

**DRAMA! It happens. Seriously, a ton of it... so enjoy, I guess. May be viewed as depressing (blood and guns, just saying...) and you may hate Al for a couple of moments (or me...), however I wrote a story about him and hamburgers, so were all good. Enjoy!**

Alfred smirked at our shocked faces. "Hello, didja miss me?". Francis was the first to recover from the initial sheer shock.

"You!" he roared "What the hell are you doing here!" Alfred looked a bit taken aback at the frenchman's outburst, however he soon recovered.

"Me? I'm here to reclaim what's rightfully _mine_." he stated shortly.

"And what would that be?' Francis's voice rang out. It was deathly calm.

"Arthur, of course" the cocky american smirked. The frenchman pulled me closer to him, as if by instinct. His large hands wrapped themselves around my waist. Being so close to him, I could feel the small scars from the last encounter with the man. Then, Francis began to speak once again.

"He isn't yours to take. He can make his own choices." I heard a shot ring out, and my blood ran cold. Not again. I felt warm liquid trickle onto my hands and smelled the distinct tang of copper. Francis's knees buckled a bit, but straightened out again quickly.

A collective gasp rang out among the otherwise silent room. I knew what was happening, I knew it from the start. My nightmares were coming true, and I couldn't stop it. My limbs refused to respond, but my mind screamed furiously.

Francis coughed violently, breaking me free of my internal struggle for a brief second, letting a wave of relief wash over me. He was still alive, after all. And he was well beyond angry with the american git.

"You could have hit Arthur." he snarled, venom present in his usually sweet voice.

"Don't worry, I _never _miss." chided an overconfident Alfred. That arrogant bastard!

"Even the best snipers miss, don't be too confident." my lover stated shortly to the other man. Then, yet another shot rang out. My eyes clenched close, refusing to open. I only dared to spare a glance up when I heard a moan of sheer pain escape Francis's lips.

My grassy eyes widened as I saw blood seep through his suit, bullet holes now adorned the front. Alfred was next to Francis in a flash, the revolver Alfred's pistol pressed to his temple. The cold metal was pressed soundly to the frenchman's pale skin, Alfred's hand twitching to pull the trigger. Something snapped in me, but I still couldn't move.

I honestly thought that this was the end.

The end of Francis. The end of me. The end of my whole world. Realization flashed in my eyes. This was my life. He was my world. I wouldn't last long without him. I was snapped out of my frozen state, yet still chose to cling to the bloodied man.

I looked up to him. His eyes still shone as he stared down Alfred, glaring into the eyes of death. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, then pushed me away and winked at me, a soft smile played on his rosy lips.

His eyes told all.

He turned to face Alfred. "Alright." he spoke. "Do it." He spread his lean arms wide to prove his point, letting his jacket slip off, pooling onto the ground next to him. I saw the extent of the damage Al had done, and seeing the holes in Francis's chest drove me to tears.

He smile sadly as Alfred lifted the barrel of the gun to aim straight into my lover's heart. "Treat him well." he sighed "Don't hurt him. I love him, you know." he spared one last glance back at me.

A loud bang filled the silent church. **(Duh, duh,duh! Suspense!)**

Elizabeta stood behind an unconscious Alfred, arms raised and frying pan in hand, grinning victoriously. (I fooled you, didn't I)

"Yes!" she yelled "He's out cold!" she ran to Gilbert, and he kissed his girlfriend, both grinning like the idiots they were.

"Well that was... dramatic." Francis said. I barley notice this, however and ran to embrace him. His knees began to buckle. The rest was a blur, really.

I saw Francis on a stretcher, I was taken to the hospital, and Alfred was taken back to jail. I changed out of my dress and waited, anxiously for Francis to get out of surgery.

It was around one in the morning when I was taken to see him. To my surprise, everyone was already there. Francis was sitting up in bed and gestured for me to come closer, as I neared I smiled broadly.

"So!" Roma said, braking the silence. "Are we gonna finish up this ceremony? No interruptions? No? Okay, good!"

We went through the motions once again. We said our 'I do's'. Then it was time.

"No interruptions now, yeah? Should we barricade the door?" Roma asked. We all laughed. "Okay then, you may now kiss the uke!" Francis grasped my face in his hands and kissed me. He smiled.

"Alright! Time to spend the perfect honeymoon in the hospital. It lasts for a month and a half." Roma smirked.

Then I realized, we were gonna be okay.

**That's the end of chapter 6. I'm gonna write one more chapter and then be done with this, but I have two chibi stories about Mattie and Al later on... See you next time!**


	7. Family

**I thought that I would just finish this up (finally)and I'm sick so it's a good time to. So... this is the final chapter. It's really short. I hope you like this and stuff... I guess I should stop talking and let you read.**

~One Month Later~

I walked into the hospital and waved to Elizabeta as I passed her desk. I began the rout to Francis's room, my arms full. As I carefully made my way to the lift, I began to reflect on everything. I sighed loudly, as the lift doors opened and I crept into my husband's hospital room.

Upon entering, I placed the bundles in my arms gently onto a small couch. As I trod over to my slumbering angle, I brushed the strands of gold from his slumbering face and sat at the foot of his bed.

He soon awoke and I walked over to place a small kiss to his rosy lips drawing his attention to me. The his gaze upon the small blue blankets nestled comfortably on the small couch. His blue eyes instantly lit up. A small smile played on his lips as he gestured to me to bring the tiny bundles to the bed.

As I picked them up, small movements alerted the frenchman on the other side of the room, and his face seemed to glow with excitement and anticipation. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I walked back over to him. As I leaned down to give him the contents of my arms, he gasped audibly snatching the blankets out of my arms. I smiled slightly to myself as he gazed down lovingly at two angelic faces.

One of the boys eye's fluttered open, revealing two soft violet orbs and reached his small hand up towards Francis. He smiled softy and moved his nimble fingers to sweep aside the curl from the boy's face. My lips cracked into a broad grin at my son's giggle. Soon enough, his brother awoke as well. The other boy didn't hesitate to beam at me. Our family was complete.

One was Mathew, the other was Alfred.

One for the man who saved Francis's life. The other for the one who almost ended it.

**So that's done now. A short FACE moment to end this. Not really sure why I put this in here, it wasn' exactly needed, but I like it. So that's the end I guess. I'll be typing up two more stories with FACE pretty soon. One focusing on each boy, so be sure to check those out when I get around to typing them up. Reviews are appreciated. Bye~**


End file.
